Chimera
by Alinore
Summary: Spoiler saison 5 Jen/Gibbs Abby/Gibbs Réaction d'Abby et de Jenny après l'explosion du "Chimera" Un grand merci à Midship pour sa relecture et ses remarques.


_Une petite fic qui m'a démangé les doigts, sitôt la fin de l'épisode. J'étais vraiment frustrée de ne pas avoir eu la réaction de Jenny et d'Abby. Alors comme on n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même..._

**Bureau du Directeur Shepard**

Le « USNS Chimera » explosa.

Seul le contrôle, acquis durement sur le terrain pendant des années, l'empêcha de crier. Elle porta les mains à son visage, les yeux rivés à l'image satellite sur le plasma de son bureau. Les flammes étaient si hautes ! La température devait être phénoménale. De quel genre de missile s'agissait-il ?

Elle s'arracha à la vision qui lui brûlait les yeux, et ravageait son esprit. Et son cœur. Les poings serrés, elle avança vers le Commandant Skinner.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes surprise, Directeur Shepard !

- Espèce de salopard !

L'horreur, le chagrin mais aussi et surtout la rage, une rage démesurée, dévastatrice, se lisaient dans ses yeux exorbités, sur ses traits ravagés. Impressionné malgré lui, il recula. Son dos heurta la paroi vitrée.

- Nous devions... Le virus ... La sécurité...

Le premier coup l'atteignit à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Il se redressa, la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant avidement de l'air. Ses réflexes jouèrent instinctivement et il se mit en position de défense. Grave erreur. Automatiquement, l'entraînement de Jenny Shepard vint soutenir sa colère. Celle-ci se transforma en une fureur lisse, organisée et remarquablement efficace. Le second coup, asséné de la paume de la main, en remontant, frappa l'officier au visage. Il sentit ses vertèbres cervicales craquer sous le choc. Il serra le poing, cogna à son tour. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher son adversaire, il fut déséquilibré et entraîné par son propre élan. Shepard l'avait simplement saisi par l'avant-bras, accompagnant son mouvement au lieu de lui résister. Il bascula par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et atterrit brutalement sur le sol, juste devant le bureau du Directeur du NCIS.

- Vous êtes folle ! Je peux vous faire virer pour ça ! Contrôlez-vous, bon sang !

Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais c'était un mauvais argument. Très mauvais ! Quant à la dernière phrase... Il déglutit, avala sa salive. Elle souriait. Et c'était pour le moins terrifiant.

- Je suis parfaitement calme, Commandant...

Elle contourna son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir du haut, à sa droite, sortit son Sig Sauer de service.

- Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous descendre ?

Le canon, posé entre ses deux yeux, le faisait loucher. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

- Mes agents, Commandant. Ma meilleure équipe. Que j'ai envoyée à_ votre_ demande, pour résoudre_ votre _problème.

Intérieurement, elle pensait, _mes agents, mes collègues, mes amis_. Ziva, sa complice, ce froid agent du Mossad qui s'était révélée jour après jour une femme de cœur, sensible et professionnelle à la fois. McGee, ce brillant jeune homme de moins en moins maladroit, de plus en plus impressionnant. Tony, si exubérant, qui était déjà un enquêteur de talent et qui, mûri par les épreuves récentes, serait devenu humainement et professionnellement exceptionnel. Ducky, si compétent, si compatissant dans l'exercice glaçant de son métier de légiste, un homme si adorable. Et Jethro... Son esprit se rebella. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas lui. C'était impensable, inimaginable. N'importe qui pouvait mourir mais pas lui. Il était indestructible, inébranlable. Il se tirait toujours de tout. Des situations les plus invraisemblables, les plus folles, les plus dangereuses. Deux comas, des blessures qu'elle ne comptait plus. Plus encore, qu'il ait permis que ses agents meurent était inconcevable.

Il était un point d'ancrage dans sa vie. Il avait été son mentor, son patron. Même s'il était sous ses ordres maintenant, il restait un repère. Et bien davantage. Ils avaient été amants. Ils étaient amis, si c'était le mot qui convenait. Quel que soit le terme, la définition, seul importait le lien existant entre eux. Il était dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Peu importait qu'ils aient rompu, qu'elle l'ait quitté. Elle l'avait aimé et même si leur relation actuelle était ambiguë à bien des égards, elle l'aimait toujours, quelle que soit la nature de cet attachement. Elle pouvait continuer sa route si elle le savait vivant, quelque part, même loin d'elle. Mais le savoir déchiqueté par l'explosion, réduit à quelques os calcinés, à quelques poignées de cendres diluées dans l'océan, était au-dessus de ses forces. Quelque chose craqua en elle. Mourut avec lui.

Son visage était devenu un masque blême, sans expression aucune. Ses yeux étaient ternes, voilés. Elle ôta la sécurité du Sig. Son index commença doucement à presser la détente.

**Labo d'Abby Sciuto, un peu plus tard**

Elle allait et venait, faisant les cent pas à toute vitesse, traversant et retraversant le labo. Le lieu si familier, si totalement fait pour elle, lui était devenu étranger, hostile. Elle se débattait avec cet espace qui la cernait de toute part, l'enfermant dans un carcan oppressant, dont les limites lui comprimaient le dos, la poitrine et le ventre. La peur, à l'état pur. Elle prononçait des paroles incohérentes, un mot jaillissant soudain, plus fort que les autres. Elle se figea soudain au glissement des portes vitrées qui laissaient passer le Directeur Shepard.

- Des nouvelles ? Ils ont appelé ? Est-ce que le satellite... ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Non !

C'était un cri si primitif et pourtant si humain. Jenny Shepard encaissa le choc du corps contre le sien avec un soulagement désespéré. Serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras lui permettait enfin d'exprimer un peu de sa propre détresse. Si peu. Les mots à peine audibles franchirent avec peine sa gorge serrée.

- Le « Chimera » a explosé. La Navy l'a fait sauter.

Abby se sentait tomber, tomber. Sans fin. Vers un gouffre froid, sombre et sans fond. Elle chancela, ses genoux se dérobèrent. Jenny Shepard accompagna sa chute, s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle lui en voulait presque des sanglots qui la secouaient violemment. Ses yeux à elle étaient secs. Pas d'apaisement à attendre. Juste le froid qui la gagnait petit à petit, inexorablement. Un instant, sa mémoire vint à son secours, elle sentit des bras autour d'elle, la réchauffer, la réconforter. L'impression, réelle mais si fugitive, s'enfuit, la laissant plus démunie encore. Vide. Juste habitée d'une haine farouche. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais laver dans le sang des coupables.

Au dernier moment, elle avait relâché son doigt, libérant la détente. S'était redressée, avait rangé le semi-automatique dans le tiroir. Et levé une main péremptoire devant la tentative de Skinner de parler_._

_- La ferme ! Je ne vous abats pas comme le fumier que vous êtes, pour une seule raison._

_- Qui est ?_

_- Ce serait vous accorder trop d'importance. _

_- Je sers mon pays comme vous._

_- N'insultez pas notre pays. Ni mon équipe. Vous n'êtes rien. Vous ne valez même pas le petit doigt d'un seul des Agents que vous avez tués aujourd'hui. Pas même une des balles de ce Sig. _

_Elle avait appuyé sur l'interphone._

_- Cynthia. Faites monter deux hommes de la sécurité. Pour escorter le Commandant Skinner. Merci. _

Elle revint à l'instant présent quand la main d'Abby serra son bras.

- Directeur, pourquoi ?

- Le virus risquait sans doute de contaminer la zone et s'ils étaient atteints...

- On pouvait les mettre en quarantaine, on aurait bien trouvé un remède. Et même s'ils étaient morts, nous aurions été là jusqu'à la fin...

- La Raison d'État, Abby.

La jeune femme allait protester mais l'amertume dans la voix de sa supérieure la retint. Elle vit son regard éteint, ses traits tirés. Comprit qu'elle ne voulait, ni ne pouvait se laisser aller. Puis une autre pensée surgit qui la mit debout d'un bond.

- Le Commandant Skinner ! Il savait ! Il a envoyé un bateau. Mais ce n'était pas pour les sauver.

Elle était déjà presque à la porte. La tête pleine d'idées de vengeance, de virus mortels à inoculer, de rites vaudous, de scalpels bien tranchants.

- C'est inutile, Abby.Il est parti.

Jenny Shepard s'avança vers la fenêtre haute qui donnait sur la rue. Des passants, dont elle ne voyait que les jambes apparaissaient et disparaissaient sous ses yeux. Anonymes, indécemment vivants.

- Vous l'avez laissé...

Abby se tut, le reproche mourant au bord de ses lèvres. Elle voyait le dos bien trop droit, la tête trop haute. Elle esquissa un geste, frôla les épaules qui se raidirent un peu plus. Son bras retomba. Elle se sentait enragée, impuissante et par-dessus tout désespérée.

**Bateau russe, quelque part dans l'océan.**

Ils se sentaient incroyablement vivants. Aussi ils chahutaient, plaisantaient. Ducky observait les trois jeunes gens avec un sourire amusé et indulgent. Son regard dévia sur l'homme aux cheveux gris qui pilotait. Il était tendu, concentré sur sa tâche. Et même si sa bouche s'étirait parfois en un mince sourire, aux pitreries de ses agents, la gaieté n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Un problème, Jethro ? Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu le Nord !

- On ne peut pas utiliser la radio de bord, Ducky.

- En quoi est-ce .. ? Oh. Suis-je bête ! Tu penses à Abby et à Jenny, n'est-ce pas ?

Gibbs hocha la tête. Penser qu'Abby les croyait morts lui était insupportable. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle endure ça. Quant à Jenny Shepard, il imaginait sans peine ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Perdre des hommes sous ses ordres était terriblement éprouvant. Au-delà du sentiment de perte, la culpabilité pouvait vous ronger le cerveau et le cœur. Elle devait s'en vouloir à mort d'avoir accepté cette mission où les autorités navales lui avaient tout caché, pour ne pas dire sciemment menti. Et où elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Sur laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre contrôle.

Sur un plan plus personnel, il savait qu'elle était proche de Ziva depuis qu'elles avaient travaillé ensemble en Europe. Elle appréciait aussi la candeur et le talent de McGee, avait collaboré étroitement - il ne peut retenir une grimace à évoquer l'affaire de la Grenouille - avec DiNozzo. En ce qui le concernait, lui, eh bien, il se demandait avec une certaine curiosité ce qu'elle éprouvait. Si la situation était inversée... Vivre dans un monde où elle ne serait plus ? Il tressaillit, préférant ne pas y penser et revint à Jenny. Qu'ils soient sacrifiés pour sauver un plus grand nombre mettait-il un peu de baume sur son amertume ? Elle serait furieuse quand elle découvrirait qu'il ne s'agissait que de couvrir la récupération du missile russe K629, plus que probablement obsolète, et non d'éviter la propagation d'un virus mortel ! Mais ceci, elle ne l'apprendrait que de leur bouche. Et les savoir sains et saufs apaiserait bien des choses. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Ça vaudrait mieux pour la santé du Commandant Skinner. Celui-là ne perdait rien pour attendre, foi de Gibbs !

- Oh, oh !

- Quoi, DiNozzo ?

-Tes mâchoires sont beaucoup trop crispées, patron. Détends-toi, la vie est belle, nous sommes vivants.

- Mais à la maison, personne ne le sait.

- Mince ! C'est vrai ! La radio...

- Une radio _russe_, Anthony. Sur un bateau _russe_. Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient comme soutien dans le coin. Quant aux nôtres...

- Ducky a raison. Ils pourraient décider que puisque nous sommes morts sur le Chimera, autant finir le travail. Pas de témoins, pas de vagues. Qui le saurait ?

- Ils oseraient faire ça, Gibbs ?

- Sans aucun remords, Tony.

- Tu serais pas un brin parano, patron ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis encore en vie ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers McGee et Ziva David. Le premier écarquillait les yeux, incrédule. L'aventure présente lui faisait perdre quelques illusions de plus. La jeune Israélienne, elle, n'était pas étonnée. Les agents secrets n'avaient aucune illusion d'aucune sorte sur la raison d'état. Et par essence et par nécessité, la paranoïa était un trait intrinsèque de leur personnalité. Ceci dit, le pli vertical entre ses sourcils n'augurait rien de bon.

- Gibbs ! Quand on sera rentré, je veux une faveur !

- Mmmm ?

- Un quart d'heure en tête-à-tête avec Skinner !

- Non, Officier David.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Moi d'abord ! Privilège du chef.

- Peut-être pourrais-je pratiquer son autopsie... avant qu'il ne soit tout à fait mort ?

Ce trait d'humour vraiment très noir, articulé de la voix douce et cultivée de son vieil ami, détendit l'Agent Spécial Gibbs. Enfin, son visage s'éclaira d'un vrai sourire. Un de ceux qui, rarissimes, leur réchauffaient le cœur. L'esprit plus léger, ils consacrèrent les minutes suivantes à élaborer un plan pour leur retour excluant toute rencontre avec la Navy ou les Russes.

**Labo d'Abby Sciuto, deux jours plus tard.**

Le labo était étrangement calme et silencieux, comme assoupi dans la pénombre. Pas de musique tonitruante, pas de va-et-vient sautillant de la maîtresse des lieux, navigant d'un appareil de mesure à un ordinateur. Tout était éteint. Lugubre. Un autre que lui aurait fait demi-tour, persuadé que les lieux étaient inoccupés. Il s'avança. Elle était là, il le savait. Il l'entendit avant de la voir. De petits hoquets discrets, étouffés, pitoyables, qui lui griffèrent le cœur. Il la dénicha, recroquevillée dans le coin le plus sombre du labo. Assise par terre, coincée entre un mur et une armoire métallique. La tête sur les genoux, les cheveux pendants le long de ses joues, ses bras enserrant son corps comme pour contenir ses sanglots sans larmes. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, toucha délicatement son épaule. Elle eut un mouvement de recul contre l'intrus qui osait envahir ainsi son espace. Elle ne voulait pas de consolation car il ne saurait y en avoir. Elle ne voulait pas de mots, ils étaient des injures à son chagrin. Elle secouait la tête et les épaules, chassant l'importun. Quand la pression se fit un peu plus insistante, elle enfouit sa tête plus profondément entre ses jambes.

- Laissez-moi ! Foutez-le camp !

- Abby !

La voix grave et rauque murmurant près de son oreille fut comme un coup de tonnerre. Incrédule, se croyant en proie à une hallucination, elle se boucha les oreilles.

- Non, non !

Des mains fortes et douces saisirent les siennes. Et elle ne résista plus. Ce toucher ! Cette chaleur ! Après tout, pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller à la folie. C'était si doux de sentir ses doigts caresser le dessus de sa main. De respirer cette odeur qui n'était qu'à lui, café et bois intimement mêlés. Et la voix tendre qui continuait de chuchoter.

- Abby, écoute-moi ! C'est moi. Je suis là.

Mais elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Parce que, si elle regardait autour d'elle, tout s'évanouirait, elle en avait la certitude. Elle rit. Et son rire inquiéta Gibbs plus que tout. Il la saisit par la taille et se releva, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle ne tenait pas debout, chancelait.

- Bon sang, Abby. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Elle se révolta intérieurement. Son mirage lui criait dessus ?Il était censée la réconforter. Elle serra les paupières encore plus fort. Pour finir par les ouvrir quand elle fut secouée plus vivement.

- Hé, lâch... Giiiibbs !

Elle l'avait enlacé des centaines de fois. Brièvement, en règle générale. Parfois, ses accolades étaient plus câlines, particulièrement si elle avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner ou à quémander. Elle lui avait déjà sauté dessus ou l'avait serré avec force, quand elle avait eu peur, pour elle ou pour lui. Il avait vacillé parfois. Mais là, il eut besoin de toute sa force pour ne pas tomber et s'effondrer avec elle. Son visage ravagé contre son épaule et ses yeux qui n'avaient plus de larmes lui tordirent l'estomac. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et elle s'incrusta contre lui. Comme s'il lui fallait le plus grand contact physique possible entre eux pour qu'enfin elle croie à sa présence. Son corps fut pris de soubresauts violents. Si violents qu'il s'arracha de son étreinte pour la regarder. Elle sanglotait, la respiration entrecoupée. Si fort, si désespérément. Elle se colla à lui, ses mains fébriles agrippant les revers de son manteau, l'entraînant à l'entrée du labo. Sans le quitter, elle atteignit l'interrupteur. La pièce fut inondée d'une lumière crue. Ils clignèrent des yeux, éblouis. Il voulut s'écarter un peu, pour la voir, lui parler. Rien à faire. Elle s'accrochait comme une moule à son rocher. L'image le fit rire malgré l'émotion qui lui piquait les yeux.

- Tu ris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, hein ?

Sa voix éraillée s'étouffait dans son cou. Un de ses bras encerclait sa taille, sa main remontant dans son dos, vérifiant inlassablement la réalité de sa présence, de son existence. Son autre main était posée sur sa nuque, immobile, en appréciant simplement la tiédeur, caressant les cheveux tondus, ras et doux sous ses doigts.

- Je me disais que tu étais la moule la plus affectueuse qui soit, Abby !

Elle lui donna une petite claque derrière la tête, imitation tendre de celles qu'il distribuait allègrement à ses collaborateurs. Et elle rit. Enfin elle-même. Il en éprouva un soulagement indicible.

- Tu es mon rocher préféré !

- Je crois qu'il y a du monde qui voudrait te voir, Abby.

Elle sautait déjà sur place, excitée comme une puce.

- Ils vont bien ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus avec toi ?

Elle pencha la tête, ses cheveux dénoués glissèrent sur son épaule.

- Premièrement, tu dois refaire tes couettes, tu as l'air d'une noyée ! Et deuxièmement, à ce qu'il paraît, la dernière personne qui ait tenté de pénétrer dans ce labo, a failli se retrouver à l'hôpital.

Elle lui fit une horrible grimace, digne d'un enfant de cinq ans. Puis entreprit de se recoiffer, méticuleusement. Quand elle se retourna pour guetter son approbation, il était parti.

**Alexandria, domicile de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs, plus tard.**

D'un signe de la main, Gibbs remercia Ziva, qui faisant honneur à sa réputation de conductrice hors norme, faisait crisser les pneus de sa petite voiture. Son demi-tour, s'il ne manquait pas de style, n'était guère discret. Il sourit, étira sa grande carcasse malmenée dans l'habitacle étroit. Il rêvait d'une bonne douche maintenant qu'il avait rassuré Abby. Son cœur débordait de tendresse. Mais qu'il soit damné s'il avouait jamais ça à quiconque. Aussi bien, c'était inutile : tout le monde savait qu'il adorait Abby.

Son front se plissa. Impossible, par contre, de joindre Jenny. Selon Cynthia, le Directeur avait mis les affaires courantes en ordre et était rentrée chez elle. Il avait appelé chez elle. Son employée de maison avait été bouleversée d'entendre sa voix.

- Oh, Monsieur Gibbs. Madame m'a dit que vous aviez eu un accident. En mer. Je croyais que...

- Je vais bien, Noemie. Est-ce que Jenny est là ?

- Non, Monsieur. Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir. Je suis un peu inquiète... elle était dans un drôle d'état, vous savez.

Il avait ensuite appelé son portable, plusieurs fois. En vain.

Alors que le jet puissant de la douche massait ses épaules et son dos, ses pensées restaient tournées vers Jen. Où diable était-elle passée ? Noemie connaissait Jenny depuis des années et elle avait dit qu'elle était anéantie. Cynthia, elle, s'était montrée réservée. Mais il avait deviné ce qu'elle ne disait pas. La secrétaire avait été choquée par la disparition de l'équipe, c'était évident, mais plus encore par la réaction du Directeur du NCIS. Il avait appris que Skinner avec quitté le bureau entre deux gardes, décomposé. Liquéfié, avait dit Jacobs, un ancien Marine, à Gibbs, en confidence.

- Et le Directeur ?

Jacobs l'avait jaugé du regard. Deux secondes lui avaient suffi. Un frère d'armes et un homme inquiet. Pas un subordonné trop curieux. Gibbs avait souri : le NCIS était, comme toutes les agences gouvernementales, un microcosme. Tout ce qui était ignoré tenait sur la moitié d'un timbre poste, il l'aurait juré. La réponse du Marine avait éteint son sourire.

- Elle était... glacée, son regard était hanté. Je ne pourrais pas dire ça à n'importe qui, Monsieur. Mais vous savez ce que je veux dire... La douleur et la haine aussi. Pour le Commandant que nous avons raccompagné. Elle se maîtrisait drôlement bien, mais elle était...

- À bout ?

- Ouais.

- Merci. Eh, Jacobs ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Ça restera entre nous. Je... C'est une femme bien.

Gibbs sortit de la douche, s'étrilla vigoureusement avec une serviette. Enfila un jean, un tee-shirt Il secoua la tête, plein d'une détermination farouche. Oui, Jenny Shepard était une femme bien. Et il allait la trouver. Et lui passer un sacré savon. Quelle idée de disparaître ainsi sous le fallacieux prétexte qu'il était probablement mort. Enfin, lui et son équipe. Il songeait à tous les endroits où elle aurait pu aller. Il s'obligea à penser à ce qu'il ferait si _elle_ n'était plus là. Il ferma les yeux, déstabilisé à cette idée. Il voudrait sentir sa présence, se raccrocher à des images, des sons, des odeurs, des souvenirs. Il irait chez elle. _Nom d'un chien ! Quel idiot il faisait !_

Pieds nus, il se rua hors de la salle de bains, se jeta dans les escaliers qui menaient à son sous-sol. S'arrêta net au bas des marches.

Elle était là. Tout contre la coque de son bateau. Couchée sur le côté, repliée en position fœtale, serrant dans son poing la chemise qu'il mettait pour travailler à son bateau, le nez enfoui dans le tissu usé et doux. Il s'approcha et grimaça quand il renifla, juste avant de voir la bouteille et le mug vides, l'odeur caractéristique du bourbon. Il se pencha sur elle. Son rimmel avait coulé, maculant ses joues. Ses paupières étaient bordées de rouge. Elle s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure au sang, ses cheveux roux étaient tout emmêlés. Son visage était pâle et défait, même dans son sommeil. La voir si vulnérable était insupportable. Elle allait détester qu'il l'ait vue comme ça. Elle était si fière, orgueilleuse même. Il chassa cette pensée futile. Après tout quelle importance ? Lui aussi avait ses failles. Qu'elle avait fini par découvrir.

Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, aussi usa-t-il de mille précautions pour la prendre dans ses bras et la soulever. Mais c'était inutile : elle était visiblement complètement partie. Saoule. Il fronça les sourcils, se rappelant que sa bouteille de bourbon était encore à moitié pleine. Quelle folie. Puis, entendant son léger ronflement contre son cou, il s'autorisa un profond soupir. Il la déposa doucement sur le canapé défoncé où il s'écroulait parfois au milieu de la nuit, après de longues heures passées sur son bateau. Il remonta le plaid jusqu'à son cou, la borda comme une enfant. Il n'avait pas pu lui retirer la chemise qu'elle retenait de ses doigts crispés. Son poing fermé sur le vêtement faisait une petite bosse sous la couverture, juste sur son cœur.

_Une déflagration, des flammes si hautes qu'elles mangeaient le ciel. Il brûlait. Elle tendait la main pour le tirer hors du brasier, mais il s'éloignait, se tordant dans la chaleur intense. Un hurlement déchira ses oreilles._

Elle fit un bond, ouvrit les yeux. Elle était en sueur, assise sur un canapé qui n'était pas le sien. Mais elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Tout lui revenait : le "Chimera" avait explosé, s'était consumé entièrement sous ses yeux, l'emportant avec lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, gémissant, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Non, non, non...

- Chut... Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien...

La voix se tut, les mains quittèrent ses épaules, et le froid qui l'habitait depuis deux jours revint. Elle rêvait encore : d'abord l'incendie, puis le réveil. L'intense soulagement. L'émerveillement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar : il était bien vivant. Sa voix rauque et ses mains chaudes. Et le néant de nouveau. Ce n'était que la suite du mauvais rêve. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe et perdue. Comme pour se donner du courage, elle enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Jethro. Les deux syllabes de son prénom résonnaient douloureusement dans son crâne. Enfin, elle se redressa, regarda autour d'elle. Et croisa un regard intense. Bleu, si profond qu'elle aurait pu s'y perdre. Et si familier, si connu, qu'elle sut que c'était réel. Qu'il était là, bien vivant. Ou que sa raison avait définitivement sombré.

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, Jen.

- Je ne pleure pas.

D'un revers de main, elle essuya la larme unique qui piquait sa bouche écorchée. Le poids qui écrasait sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer. Elle fit un effort gigantesque pour sortir du brouillard mental - alcool et douleur mêlés - dans lequel elle errait depuis des heures. Inspira et expira profondément. Le souffle enfin plus calme, elle le fixa intensément. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le regarder, ses yeux ancrés aux siens. La peur au ventre. Sûre que si elle clignait des yeux, il s'évanouirait encore dans les flammes. Elle secouait la tête, niant ce qu'elle voyait.

- Tu es mort. J'ai vu le bateau exploser.

- Navire.

La rectification machinale lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Elle se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort.

- Hé !

Il ne savait comment la sortir de là. Visiblement le choc avait été violent. Il n'osait la toucher au risque de l'effrayer encore davantage. Son regard vague était dangereusement proche de la folie.

- Et la règle numéro trois, ex-Agent Shepard ?

D'une voix frémissante, elle s'appliqua à réciter.

- Règle n° 3 : ne jamais croire ce qu'on vous dit, toujours vérifier par soi-même.

Elle avança la main, s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du tee-shirt noir. Quelques secondes s'étirèrent, interminables. Enfin, elle osa le toucher. Le contact doux du tissu, le mouvement lent et régulier de sa respiration sous ses doigts, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, eurent raison de ses doutes. Fermant les yeux de soulagement, elle revint pleinement dans le monde réel. Elle posa son front contre le torse large, un bref instant. Quand elle releva la tête, elle était redevenue elle-même.

- Tu te souviens que je suis ton patron ?

- Oui, Directeur !

- Je t'interdis de mourir _encore_. Est-ce que c'est clair, Agent Spécial Gibbs ?

Sa voix avait à peine fléchi. Elle se leva, un peu vite, pour éviter de se mettre dans l'embarras, dangereusement proche des larmes. La tête lui tourna. Elle vacilla, prise d'un léger vertige. _Trop de bourbon, et trop d'émotions_. Elle grimaça en entendant Gibbs rire doucement.

- Une demi-bouteille de bourbon ! Tu es ivre, Directeur Shepard !

- C'est probablement vrai.

Il était étonné qu'elle l'admette. Elle était vraiment secouée. Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était réveillée, il la toucha. Sa grande main saisit doucement son menton, relevant son visage pâli vers lui. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la mâchoire délicate, effleurèrent sa gorge et vinrent enserrer tendrement sa nuque, pesant doucement jusqu'à qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. De son bras libre, il encercla sa taille et l'attira contre lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se frôlent et que chacun perçoive la chaleur de l'autre. Il se retint de la serrer plus fort, posa le menton sur le haut de son crâne. Elle ne vit pas le sourire mi-tendre mi-moqueur qui étira sa bouche, quand, de son côté, elle se raidit - à peine - pour se pas se laisser aller à blottir contre lui.

_Commentaires bienvenus !_


End file.
